My New Life Doesnt Get Any Better Than This
by jessbvbrebel
Summary: About a girl who was very innocent... she didn't know any better. But what if a certain someone came from her dream... and changed her world completely. What will she do? Will she find love, or will she die trying? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Murder

Chapter One: The Murder

I walked on a dirt road to my house it was about a mile long. It is also pouring down rain as I can hear my boots splash into the puddles on the ground. I drown out the rain with my loud music through my headphones.

Great. I thought. Mom's gonna be mad at me again... I can't believe I failed a project that I did. It was for my English 12 class. It was also 90% of my final grade for the semester. I looked up at the pouring sky and just let the water drops hit my face as makeup rolled down my eyes.

As I continue walking I look straight ahead and I see police sirens. My heart started to panic. My whole body was shaking. I ran toward the sirens that are directed at my house.

I ran on the front porch and rammed through the front door. Out of breath I looked around.

Everything... I mean everything was destroyed.

"MOM", I yell. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I gotten no response except for small strange noises coming from upstairs. I ran in the direction it was coming from.

It lead me to my mothers master bedroom.

I slammed open the door and I saw three police officers. I look down on the floor and I see my mother... covered in... blood.

I backed away from the door putting both hands over my mouth preventing me from screaming. My body shakes uncontrollably and tears pour from my eyes.

Officer 1: "ma'am are you her daughter?"

I nodded my head yes very slowly as I slid my body down to the ground of the floor.

Officer 2: "I'm very sorry for your loss sweetie. But someone reported a Robbery and some loud screaming from this location. We came to investigate. When we entered this room... your mother was on the floor covered in blood... from what we can see here... the person shot her three times. In the leg, stomach, and the heart. It was already to late to save her. I'm sorry. I'll take you back to the police station in an hour and a half so we can get in contact with any relative you have and stay with them for the time being.

For right now hon. Can you pack most of your belongings that you would like to take with you and any other possessions that is needed. Meet me at the entrance of the house when you are done. "

All I could do was nod my head responding to what he told me to do. I slowly stood up and walked across the hall into my bedroom and landed on the bed crying uncontrollably.

Mom... why did this have to happen to me? I thought.

Once I calmed my body down a bit, I packed all of my clothes and belongings with me. I also packed some food that was in the pantry and my money from my safe. Once I was done I went to the porch and sat down on the bench swing. I can see the ambulance taking my mother away and I watched it disappear into the distance.

I hear someone stepping out of the house and looked at me and said " ready to go kiddo?"

I nodded my head yes and walked with him to the police car. Once we were ready... we drove off in silence.

Mom... what do I do now? I thought.

I lay my head against the window and closed my eyes. As music is blasting into my ears I fall into a deep sleep. Dreaming of that someone that could change my life... forever.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

When we finally made it to the police station, the two cops helped with my bags and sat down with me. They asked me so many questions that I didn't even know the answer to. Like, Did my mom have a will?, Does she have any life insurance?, any idea who would do something like this?

I just simply couldn't answer it.

Then they asked me about my father.

I told them that my father was physically abusive to me and my mom. My mom wanted to file a divorce and he didn't like it so he beat her up pretty bad. His name... I hate saying his name but they asked so it's " James Winters". They looked him up in the system and indeed he was abusive and he also had a assault battery charge against him and a DUI. He's in jail for the next 25 years. Don't ever want to see him again. They asked if I had any family to stay with. I thought of everyone I could think of, but they were all to far away or lived out of state. All but one, my Aunt Teri Greene. I told them about my aunt and I gave them her address and one of the officers took me to her place and once we got into her driveway she stepped outside and yelled " what the hell is going on here?" She sees me and the officer step out of the car with my bags. " Sophie Winters what in the world did you do now? Your moms gonna have a fit if she finds out. Let me go call her now." She says as she starts walking back inside. " Aunt don't, she won't answer" I yelled. "And why is that?" She asked

Then I replied " because she's dead, on my way home down our driveway, there were cops and I was told she got robbed and murdered."

" oh my goodness, oh no... my sister... Officer you better put that killer on death penalty" she told him.

" I will ma'am, I assure you I'll do everything I can to find the killer. We have to do a biopsy of your sister first and from there I'll call your niece about what we found, ill also look up information to find out who will be in charge of the funeral, since we have to search the house for a Will or any important documents. I'll be taking my leave now I have to head back to the office and help with the investigation." He said

I nodded in agreement and he got into his car and left.

" alright Sophie lets go inside and get you settled and fed you for the night. I'll also contact your school and see if they can get you a bus to school from here. My schedule is really busy and I won't have time to take you to school." She told me.

I said " okay" and I followed her into the house. I ate a nice meal, I unpacked my belongings and took a nice shower. After relaxing for a few minutes I decided it was time for bed.

DREAM

I walked into the forest and no one was around... it was really dark. I could only see the moonlight and the thickness of the fog worsening. " Hello!", I yelled " Is anyone here?"

I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. I see a black shadow of a person about a good length away.

"Who are you?" I yelled at the shadow.

It seems like it heard me and looked at my direction. Oh crap he saw me... me and my big mouth.

The shadow darted at me so fast I didn't see it so I screamed as loud as I could and I covered my head in case it decided to strike. I waited a couple seconds and looked up. The shadow was standing a good feet in front of me, but kept a good distance. Then the shadow spoke " you are the chosen one and are fit to live this life... congratulations... you will see me very soon my sweet flower"

The voice sounded rich and thick like a male. So I asked " why me? What do you mean chosen one? Also why did you call me a sweet flower?"

" in due time you will understand, when you wake up you will find a black envelope on your desk. Read it carefully and follow everything it says or there will be grave consequences. Don't forget about it. Now I must leave. We will meet again my love" He said as he disappeared into the forest.

"Wait! I'm not done yet! Why are you doing this?" I yelled. Then I heard a loud scream and it was enough to scare me and send chills down my spine.

END OF DREAM

I woke bolting up from whatever kind of dream it was. Oh the envelope... I remember now. I got out of bed and looked at my desk and sure enough there was a black envelope on it with my name in perfect cursive. I open it and the note read

" Dearest Sophie Winters,

Congratulations you have been chosen to live this life. You must fill out this application for the competition. If you do not fill it out and have it sent to this address below in 5 days time after opening this letter. You and your family will suffer horrible consequences. I'm sure you don't want to find out. Also you must put down your favorite hobbies and interests behind the application page. Even if it doesn't ask you must put that down. Once your application has been checked you will receive a text message from our Administrative. Whatever that text says you must do.

Farewell and good luck.

\- E"

I put the note down in disbelief. Ugh... just why me? I took the application page out from the envelope. Wow this is stupid.

It's asking questions like

" blood type, birthday, where exactly you were born, address, phone number, medical problems, etc" The whole nine yards of like everything you find on a application... except for the blood type. Hmm... I thought. That's weird. Oh well.

I filled out the application and I wrote down the hobbies and interests on the back. I went down stairs and got a new white envelope. I put my application in and sealed it up. I wrote down the address, walked outside and stuck it in the mailbox.

I went back inside the house and noticed the time 2:20am. Damn... I been through enough crap already. Why this all the sudden. I hope nothing bad happens to me during the application process.

I silently said to myself, "mom where are you?, are you in heaven or are you in hell? I hope you are in heaven with my little brother. Take care of him mom. Also protect me for what my life will bring now. For I don't know what will happen to me or my aunt and anyone else in my family."

I crawled back in bed and went to sleep and only knowing that this is just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3: The Banquet

3 days later*

It's been a few days after I sent the stupid application. I just got home from school and doing my biology homework. Man, I hate science. I hear my phone ring in my pocket, I look at it and it was the police station.

Phone Call*

"Hello?"

" Hello Ms. Winters this is Officer Derek calling you about the investigation that happened a few days ago. We have a new update. Your mothers biopsy went well. There is definitely shot wounds like we suspected. But here's the weird part... yes there is shot wounds but there is no bullets in the wounds."

"What!", I yelled " How is that possible?"

Then Officer Derek added " well it's not common. But it is possible. It looks like the killer didn't want to leave any evidence behind so he fished out the bullets in your mother after she took her final breath. The way the holes looked, it looked like he had a very hard time getting them out due to the expansion of the bullet hole. Looks like he used a pair of tweezers and possibly another item to get them out. We found out the time of death for your mother is at 3:00pm."

" that's when school ended" I told him.

" yes well, it seems like he had enough time to get it out before you showed up. But luckily we were 3 minutes away at the time when the person next door called" he told me.

" this is crazy" I said.

" yes well that's all the leads we got for now I'll call you back later tonight around 9pm after I can get ahold of the local court for any documents for your mother, have a good day now bye. " he replied.

I said bye as well and hung up

END OF PHONE CALL*

I finished up my homework and decided to go on my computer. I stayed on there for a few hours checking my email and other things.

All the sudden I received a text message and I looked at it.

"Thank you for Turing in your application on time. The next step is to be at this complex building at 9:00pm tonight. We will email you your ticket to enter and the address to this destination. Please arrive 15-10 minutes early. All the other details will be provided in your email. Enjoy the rest of your night, see you soon. -E"

I sat my phone down and just can't believe that this is happening. I texted the officer since he gave me his personal number in case anything else happened. I told him that I won't be able to accept the phone call because I will be out in town with my aunt. Even though it's a lie.

Also who the hell is E???

I went back on my computer once again and checked for any new emails and voila! There was one... but it was from the Administrators Office.

It read

"Hello and congratulations,

Here is a copy of your ticket to enter below the email with the address provided.

Here are the rules:

1\. No Fighting

2\. No cussing is allowed ( if language is spoken you will be escorted out)

3\. Don't talk about personal life matters to other contestants

4\. Do not tell the other contestants why you applied

5\. You must use professional manners

6\. You must dress professionally (no exceptions)

Those are the rules, if you cannot follow any of these rules you will be disqualified and automatically excoriated out.

This is a All Ladies Banquet only. No Males are permitted to enter, unless it's Male staff.

Ladies you must wear professional clothing that you would wear to a job or interview. Dresses are accepted as long as they do not go above knee length. They can be long or short sleeved. Also No cleavage!

We will have two main staff outside the doors inspecting your clothing and appearance. You must state your name and your ticket to enter. You can print your ticket or show it through your mobile.

That is all.

See you there and to all Good Luck

\- Administrator"

Geeez... what kind of crap is this. I thought.

It's 7:30pm now, I might as well get ready.

I got into the shower and washed everything. Did my hair straight and put on light makeup.

I had a dress that was a light blue color and it was perfect for professional wear, so I put it on.

After I got my shoes on I printed the ticket out and got my things in my purse and headed out the door by 8:35pm.

I looked at the address on the ticket and I knew the location. It's on the other side of the street I live on. I decided to run to get there cause walking would take so much longer.

Once I got there I noticed a small line... and like I saw was all females but definitely male staff... hmm what is this I thought.

I walked up in line and they were inspecting every inch of every girl. They really weren't playing when they said they would inspect.

When it came to my turn one of the male staff said "next"

"Name?" They asked

" Sophie Winters, here's my ticket." I replied while handing them my copy of the ticket.

They looked at the ticket and inspected me to make sure I was following the dress code.

" alright your good. We are gonna keep your ticket so we'll know you entered, NEXT!" One of the staff said. I jumped when he yelled so I walked right in and wow! They really decorated the place.

"Excuse me miss?"

I turned around and saw a staff trying to get my attention.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking at the decorations. Do you need me for something?" I asked him

"Yes, here you go.," he handed me a paper slip with a number on it " this is your table number, you must sit at this table and don't lose this cause it's very important for tonight's announcement"

I accepted the slip and said " oh, thank you"

He nodded and walked away.

Okay then...

I looked at my slip and it read "Table 5"

I looked around for table 5 and it was in the middle of everything. So I sat down. The plates and silverware are all fine china... expensive much.

I didn't want to have a rude impression so I sat and waited for any of the other females to sit or enter the building.

Honestly at this point I just want to get this thing started so I can actually figure out what's really going on here.

As more and more females come into the building an announcement was made over a speaker " Welcome Ladies, please go to your table number and have a seat we will get started in about 3 minutes. If you are not seated by then you will be escorted out and a immediate disqualification. Thank you"

Now all the girls are scrambling to find there table and to sit before they get shoved out the door. My table started to fill up. There were only 4 seats to a table and from what I can count and see there are about 20 tables. Geez.

Once they all sat down and talked quietly the lights dimmed and the stage lights came on...

Now it finally begins


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview

Suddenly a gentleman walked on stage and started speaking. He was about 6'5 and had brownish hair and he had a very professional look.

" thank you ladies for joining me today. We have a very special night tonight. We will he serving dinner in about 15 minutes. Tonight's dinner is

Ham

Mashed potatoes

French onion soup

Peas and corn

A side salad

And for desert

Any cheesecake of your desire we have it also you can have any drink you want but sadly we don't have any alcohol."

An awweee can be heard in the crowd. Dang I didn't know that many females were old enough to drink... come on I thought.

" I know, I know. But I'm sorry it's for your own good. I know we don't want to deal with a drunk girl around here, which would cause a fight. While dinner is being served and during the dinner hour we will take you back to a room and interview you one by one. After we interview every single one of you we will select the few that get chosen. We can only chose up to 15 girls. We will call your name and you must go backstage and wait further directions. We will start interviews now it get ahead start since there are so many of you. First up is Samantha Anderson and next in line is Grace Collingsworth. Please wait by the back stage door until we call you up. Thank you and enjoy your dinner"

Wow... I thought this is crazy. All of this. He didn't explain what this is about yet. This is starting to look like a sex trafficking thing... oh let's hope it's not that. I can't give my body up for that... no way...

waiters one by one brought out our food.

They finally got to our table and the food looks really delicious.

The waiter asked " what kind of drink and cheese cake would you like miss?"

" oh can I get some water please and a strawberry cheesecake?" I asked him

" of course" he walked away and soon returned with my drink and cheesecake.

" here you go miss" He said as he sat down my items on the table. I thanked him and continued eating.

" Next up please wait by the backstage door, Emily Edwards and Tammy Potts"

Two girls stood up from my table and went by the door.

After a good few minutes of finishing my dinner and eating my cheese cake all of us heard a loud terrifying female scream.

A male staff was carrying a female while she thrashed and screamed

"NO, PUT ME DOWN!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I'M SORRY GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! DON'T TAKE ME OUTSIDE PLEASE!"

It was already too late. They put tape on her mouth to shut her up and escorted her outside.

And for the next few minutes... Everything in the building was quiet.

"Next up Summer Adams and Sophie Winters please wait by the backstage door"

Me and the other girl from table 7 got up and walked to the backstage door.

They called the other girl in immediately.

After waiting a good 10 minutes.

"Sophie Winters, you can come back here now" said one of the male staff.

Oh joy... here we go

Let's get this over with


	5. Chapter 5: Chosen

I followed the gentleman backstage into a long hallway. We entered a room and there was this huge table with three males and a chair in front of them.

One of them spoke " please have a seat Miss Winters"

I nodded and sat down appropriately.

The middle one started the introduction

"Hello and welcome. My name is Eric and the other two, the one on your left is David and the one on your right is James. We went over your application and it was the most professional application we have gotten this year. Congratulations. We like your hobbies and interest. Also I noticed that your blood type is O- negative, is that correct?"

" yes sir" I replied

Then he continued " alright then do you know what the application is for?"

I shook my head no and intrigued to learn more about this application that I had to turn in for whatever reason I was forced to...

" well this application is for you to live with any of the males that come by and need a " girl partner" I'm not saying sex... goodness no. We don't do sex trafficking. It's completely illegal. What I mean by partner is someone he can have company with kinda like a " girlfriend" but more of a companion for company.

We will pay you $10 a day to be a part of this and you will get your money every 2 weeks. How this works is once you are picked out of the select few. All of you will be put in a dorm room and will have clothes that you must wear at all times. You will get 3 meals a day and shower and sleep schedules. There will be rules for these too. After a couple days of staying in these dorm rooms. A line of gentleman buyers will pay to have you as there company. What they do to you or while they are with you in there own home is none of our business. If we get a complaint by any of our buyers. He will send you back here and there will be punishments. This is how this job application works. Do you have any questions?" He asked

I shook my head no.

" Alright then, if you get picked we will have you back here again to pick up your job description. Once you receive that, you have to go home and pack your belongings. But only bring your personal items and undergarments. You can only bring one luggage. Okay? You may go. Thank you for your time" he said.

I thanked him and walked out and the staff escorted me out to the main room where everyone was just about done eating.

I finished up my side salad that they gave me and it was good.

10 minutes pass as I was taking my last bite of my cheesecake I hear the announcement go off.

" congratulations to these few contestants we will say your name one by one please come to the backstage and receive your job description, those of you that do not get picked please help clean up the area and the staff will escort you out. We will give you a email in the near future when you are needed again.

The names are

Sara Harrison

Alexa Knight

Brittney Davis

Elisabeth Young

Sophie Winters

Vicky Robins

Cristina Leonard

And

Olivia Summers.

Please go backstage and get your job description. The rest of you thank you for participating and see you all again soon"

Well dang. I got up and walked back stage as I was in line to get my stupid paper I looked at all the other girls. They looked scared. Why am I not scared? I thought...

I finally got my job description and left.

I got back to my aunts house and she was asleep thank goodness I didn't wake her.

I went upstairs and packed my belongings and I grabbed my favorite blanket and my laptop and with all my other chargers and body products for my shower.

After I packed my things I left a note for my aunt saying that I got a new job just now and it's out of town and if she needs me I'll have my cell and everything and I'm also grateful for all that's she's done.

I walked out of the house and I see a van waiting outside for me... hmmm they didn't say anything about being picked up. Oh well.

The man got out of the van and said " are you Miss Winters?"

" yes" I replied.

" alright get in, I'll take you to your destination" he told me. I said okay and got in the van as he put my belongings in the back.

We drove for what seems like hours.

And we finally arrived at a place that looks like... a insane asylum. But it looked more like a beat down hospital than anything... wow making us girls live in something like this... gross. I hope they have nice rooms and bathrooms on the inside.

We pulled into the driveway and proceed to get out and got my things.

Oh nice security... I see a bunch of girls lined up with there things. Every officer checking there bags and body's for god knows what.

It was now my turn.

They opened my luggage and scanned my body.

" alright your good to go, next!" The security officer said.

I took my luggage and walked down the hall. Wow all the hallways are numbered.

A female came to me and said " here's your room number once you get there please unpack immediately and look at your job description throughly. And be in bed by 1 am sharp or you might be executed."

She handed me a slip of paper and walked away.

Great I thought... now I might get killed here. Can anything get better than this?

I look at the paper and it read " ROOM 15"

Wow...okay...lets see...

Hallway R 1-5

Hallway R 6-10

Hallway R 11-15

Ah! Finally my hallway... I reached the end of the hall and found my room.

I opened my door and ugh...

Disgusting... this room was trash.

Bed had some what clean linen. Paint chipping or peeled off the wall and the floor... looks like it's got some nasty stains on there... and the curtains torn... well this place is definitely a dump.

I walked in and sat my things down and checked out the bathroom. I walked in and the toilet was disgusting. Didn't look like it's been clean for 5 years gross... the sink old and rusty and no bathtub just a rusty shower hose connected against the wall.

Man this place sucks...

I rather die than be here. Oh well.. tough luck.

I went to unpack everything I had and put my blanket over the bed. And put everything else away nice and neat. Once I was done it was close to bedtime.

" Attention everyone. It is now five minutes to 1am. Get ready to be in bed lights will automatically be shut off for the night until 5am. Be up by 5:30am for breakfast and scheduled showers. No exceptions. Have a goodnight everyone"

Well I guess I'll go to bed then I thought. I gently got under the covers making sure nothing gross was touching me and I slowly feel asleep.

Oh I wish some prince of mine would save me from this horrible nightmare that I'm about to enter...

Until then watch over me.


	6. Chapter 6: I’m Picked

I woke up to a very loud military alarm going off. It was loud enough to knock me off my bed and onto the nasty floor.

" rise and shine everyone. While you were asleep our staff gave you a outfit to put on for the day.

Listen carefully everyone, here's how your shower and breakfast schedule works. Rooms 1,3,5,7,9,11,13, and 15 you have 30 minutes to take a shower from 5:40 to 6:10. Be out by then. The water will be cut off after 30 minutes. The rest of you come to breakfast first then you can shower. You must be out in the main lobby by 8am sharp! No tardiness."

Thanks for busting my ear drums old man. Ugh when is he ever going to stop talking.

I see a grey knee length dress on the other side of the room with brown flats. I hope they got the right size.

I quickly jumped into the shower and did my business. When I got out I had 10 minutes left to get my hair dry and brush my teeth. Once I was dry enough I got the clothes on and headed to the breakfast room which is right across the hall.

I got in line and they gave me whatever they had. I couldn't choose. Which sucks but I hope the food is good. Once I got my fork and knife and a glass of water I sat down at a table alone. I looked at my tray and they gave me

Oatmeal

Assorted fruits

A sausage patty

And a hard over cooked biscuit.

Wow? That's breakfast. Well I gave it a try and ate it. It wasn't really that bad.

Then I heard a bell ring a few minutes later and I heard a staff member yell " ALRIGHT EVERYONE, OUT IN THE MAIN LOBBY NOW. WE HAVE CUSTOMERS READY TO BUY. ALL OF YOU IN LINE AND BE QUIET.!"

Geez... what's his problem I thought. As I got in line most girls were very scared about what's going to happen next. We had our backs against the wall and looking out toward the entrance of the building. We watch as five gentlemen enter. One by one they look at our appearance, clothing, and body. They also are allowed to ask any personal questions if needed.

After 10 minutes of standing still the girl at the end of the line got bought for like $1,000. I think her name was Olivia Summers.

" you!"

I looked at the unknown stranger in front of me. My he looks scary and mean.

" I want you, you look stunning. What's your name girlie?" He asked

" Sophia Winters, Sir" I responded

He nodded his head and looked at the manager.

"Hey you, how much for this girl?" He asked

" oh she just came in last night, she's new." He said as he flipped through my filed documents.

" she's about $1,500. You still want her?" The manager asked.

" hell yea I still want her", he said as he walked up to him and paid in full cash. Why did he want to buy me. I didn't think I was worth that much money to blow. After he paid he came to me and said " alright cutie your paid for. I'll have my men get all of your belongings from your room. Come with me to the car and your stuff will be at my place when we get there"

I nodded and followed him. We got into his car and drove for what seems like a 3 hour drive. We arrive at a huge Manson. No wonder why he wanted me... he was rich and I mean rich.

We got out of the car and walked up to the entrance he stopped, turned around and said " while you are here call me Master got it? And when you are alone with me call me Evan. I got you as a companion. Once I take you up to your new room read that stupid paper your boss gave you. I know you haven't read it yet . Also another thing. Don't do anything without asking me first got it?" He said to me sternly

I nodded fast in agreement.

" good" he replied as we continued to walk in.

This place wowed me. It's just so fancy. He walked me up two flights of stairs and down a hallway and at the end was a room. It was a lot nice and fancier than the dump I lived in for the night.

" alright this is your room and your stuff is already here sitting in the corner. Go unpack and read the paper. I'll come back in about a hour to give you your schedule. But whatever you do. Don't leave this room." He said to me as he left me alone to do my thing.

Cool... he sure is bossy let's hope he doesn't abuse me like my dad did... oh I don't want to remember the past... it was horrible. I unpacked my things and put them away. And once I was done I looked out the window for a few. Oh the paper right... can't forget about that.

It read

" here is your duty's for this job

You must always listen to your male companion, he makes all the calls and decisions on what you do. He creates your schedule and must go by that at all times. If he tells you to do something then do it.

If you do anything out of line he doesn't like he can send you back and get his money back immediately. He will also put down in your file reasons why you were not a suitable companion to him, that will greatly affect your chances of getting picked again and soon lead to execution.

For any emergency reason you get hurt on the job and it was the male companions fault. He will be responsible for paying for your medical bills. But if it is your fault that you got hurt on the job. He will send you back here to get treated and not take you back because of your stupidity. Remember ladies this is not a game. This is real life. If he finds you suitable and you stay with him longer than a year he can keep you for the rest of your life and possibly marry you. After marriage, it will be both you and his decision weather to let you keep this job or pick another female to enter one of the two.

Good luck"

I folded the paper and put it on my nightstand I heard a knock on my door and a paper slid under the door.

I pick it up and it read

" your schedule Sophie.

Today is your free day. But you must stay in here unless I say so. You will get lunch and dinner soon. There are books for you to read and also. No internet access is available. If you want something else to do call the extension number #348 I will give you some things to do in your room until further notice.

Starting tomorrow

6:00 am - be up

6:45am be showered and dressed

6:50am-7:00am- breakfast down stairs with me

7:00am-7:30am clean up dishes and kitchen

7:35am-8:15am- clean the gardens and pluck weeds by hand

8:20am-8:45am- break

8:50am-9:15am - clean my master bedroom

9:20am-10:00am- vacuum all hallways on the second floor

10:10am-10:30am- second break

10:35-11:00am - spend time with me out in the gardens

11:15am-11:55- prepare my lunch

12:00pm-1:00pm- your lunch break

1:00pm-2:00pm clean the entire first floor

2:00pm-4:00pm- relax and stay in your room until further notice.

That is all. If you don't follow this schedule and if anyone in this mansion see you doing something your not supposed to. I will send you back to the asylum immediately.

Now get some rest until lunch.

-E"

Wow this is it I thought. Well it can't be too bad right? I mean I'm stuck in a fancy mansion and this guy paid so much money for me. Like what do I mean to him. So many rules. I hope I can keep my act together and stay strong I got this... I crawled into my new warm nice comfy bed. This is a lot nicer and better than the asylum. Well I hope tomorrow morning brings a better beginning and a new life.


	7. Chapter 7: Evan

I woke up to loud knocking and some one yelling " SOPHIE, TIME TO GET UP NOW!!!!!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed and into the shower.

Once I got out. I found clothes in my closet... no laid back clothes. They all look like something a maid would wear.

I put on one of the clothing that looked like a rich maids outfit from the 90's.

I walked down stairs and quickly made my master some breakfast.

I made bacon, eggs, and French toast.

I made his plate as perfect as a perfectionist.

After everything was set up on his table I ringed the Miniature bell loud enough for him to hear.

I hear him coming down the stairs in his...

Pajamas.

Seriously I thought.

He sat down and happily ate while I watched. I wasn't hungry.

" are you not going to eat?" He asked.

I shook my head no and responded " I'm not hungry"

He nodded his head in understanding and continued to finish eating his breakfast.

After he finished I picked up his plate and washed all the dishes I used and put them away. I also cleaned the entire kitchen as well.

I went ahead and started on my schedule of things to do today.

This is gonna be a long day I thought.

3 HOURS LATER

I was finally finished with mostly everything on my schedule. Now it's time to spend some time with Evan in the gardens.

Great... just my luck

I walked into the gardens and see him sitting on a wooden bench by a bunch of red and white roses on each side of the bench.

I walk to him and sit beside him.

"Hey Evan" I said to him.

"Hey, thanks for doing everything I asked of you so far" he replied.

"Thanks" I said with a small smile.

"Now that your here I want to tell you a bit about me...

I'm the oldest in the family. My mother Karin, my father Richard, and my two siblings Darcey and Ben. We came from a Royal family in England. We didn't stay cause my father didn't like how the monarchy was, so we moved here to America.

All of us children were raised to not date but to have a companion. We need to be around the opposite sex in order to make friends. We can only have one companion. We were all homeschooled, so we had no social life.

We had to follow my fathers strict ways or we couldn't get a companion at the age of 17.

I'm 23, my youngest sister is 17. She's getting her own male companion tomorrow. My brother Ben he's 19, he had a went through three companions. He says that they didn't listen or they were too wussy to do anything he tells them to do. He was the most mean and strict with his companions. The last one he had committed suicide because all she wanted was love and care and my brother gave her mean words and abuse torture. We then reported the situation to the management that was in charge of all the girl companions at the asylum.

He gave my father my brothers money back.

My father punished him badly. He wasn't allowed to pick any of his companions because of the way he treated them. He is now still sentenced to wait another year. He's the worst of them all. So promise me if you run into Ben. Run and get me okay?"

" okay, I promise" I told him

" also I played the piano when I was little. That's all the instruments we had then. I was always in the library learning more about my education. Once my father dies I have to take his place as a king. We still keep in touch with our England relatives, but they can be cruel to us. So technically I am a prince but we like to hide our titles because of Americans. They love rich and royal people. We don't need paparazzi and cameras watching our every move. That's why we have our mansion near the mountains. A place that people don't climb or be near. Well it's 11:00am it's time for you to do your next chore. I'll see you around and next time I'll let you ask questions alright?" He said as he got up and left the gardens and entered the mansion.

I nodded my head in understanding. And got up and left the gardens.

I went inside and prepared my masters lunch. And made

Hamburgers

Mashed potatoes

Corn

Some brownies for a desert side if he wanted it

And his favorite drink that was labeled in the fridge.

After he finished eating and left

I cleaned up the kitchen again and finished the rest of my scheduled list.

Once 2'0 clock came I finished everything and put all the cleaning supplies away and walked to my room.

I plopped on my bed exhausted.

Man, this is a lot of work.

I wonder if Evan will be abusive like his brother?

Nah... I don't think he would hurt me.

Or would he...

I feel asleep thinking of when I'll ever get the chance to love some one...

Or maybe being a companion is just nothing but a slave.

And now I enter my deep sleep and wonder what my dream will be... please my savior come and save me from this horrible place.


	8. Chapter 8: The second Dream

BEGINNING OF DREAM

I was walking into woods again... oh no

Not this dream again.

Maybe he will appear again.

I yelled "HELLO!?"

no answer

Then I said " Look now, I don't know where your at but I entered this stupid contest and now I'm stuck at some random rich guys house as a companion or a slave. Why did you want me to do this in the first place?"

Then I saw him... he appeared out of no where... still a shadow... no sign of facial figure. Just who is he...

"Who are you?" I asked the shadow

" you will find out soon enough" the shadow responded.

" So are you the one that sent me all the things with your initial or name... whatever it is. Now why did you want me to join?" I asked

" because you were a perfect fit for this life. You are chosen to be a companion and to become a lover." He responded

"I get that but why me? Why couldn't you pick a different girl than me? Also why do you want me to become a lover? Who am I gonna love? The jerk Evan is nothing but a rich spoiled brat" I told him

"You are chosen because I saw potential in you. You are to become a lover to your master. It might not be this one or it will. Only your choices will decide your future. Staying with the royals and riches... is only the beginning"

He said as he again disappeared.

"Wait come back, I didn't even get your name!" I yelled into nothing.

I then woke up from knocking on my door...

Again...I thought to myself

I got up and opened the door and there stood Evan.

" yes master,do you need me?" I asked.

"Yes... I need you to tend to your schedule while I'm gone. I'll be out of town for a couple of days. Royal business. My brother and sister will be here. They will watch your every move. If you do something out of line, they will report it to me And you will be sent back understood?" He told me sternly

I nodded my head yes and said " understood"

"Good" He said as he left and didn't bother to say anything else.

I closed my door and sat on my bed.

Why is this happening to me I thought.

Am I meant to be a companion... or just a useless slave to use at there own will?

As I was lost in my thoughts I heard my stomach grumbling... oh... right I forgot to eat. I haven't really ate anything since I been to the asylum.

Should I go downstairs to eat?

Or should I just stay up here and starve for the rest of the night.

Screw it... I might as well Be rebellious for once.

I took the courage and exited my room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I looked through the fridge and found a turkey sandwich. Yumm... I thought.

I quickly grabbed it, slowly closed the fridge and started chowing... and not knowing or caring I was being watched...

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

I turned around and looked at a very angry Evan. Uh oh... I'm screwed. I might as well die here while enjoying this last piece of meal left.

"Well?" He asked waiting for my response.

" I-I got h-hungry..." I said while my voice was stuttering to find words to even speak. Then we both hear a loud growling from my stomach.

Then silence for a few seconds.

Evan signed and said " you know, I didn't give you permission to eat. You could have waited until 6pm to eat. But since I noticed you haven't ate anything since I picked you up, I honestly have no choice but to send you back to the asylum."

I dropped the half eaten sandwich and started crying... now you really screwed it up I thought to myself.

"No, p-please anything but that place. It's so h-horrible." I said to him.

He responded " I'm sorry but you don't have a choice remember? Go upstairs and pack your things your leaving in a hour."

I nodded my head in response and ran up to the room and cried.

Why did this have to happen?

I made a stupid mistake by eating that sandwich and also leaving the room.

I slowly packed all my belongings and went down stairs with my luggage.

He was standing at the door waiting.

" come on let's go" he told me.

I followed him to the car and endured a very long car drive back to the place I hate so much.

Why can't I just be accepted?

Some one help me and get me out of this mess.

Anyone... just

...save me...


	9. Chapter 9: The Asylum

We finally arrived at the place I call... Hell.

Literally it was.

Evan got me out of the car and escorted me back into the asylum and we finally come face to face with the manager.

" oh my what happened here?" He said "what did she do now? Where your needs not met?"

Then Evan spoke " no, she just didn't follow directions so I tested her to see if she would listen. But she got into food when she wasn't supposed to. I would like my money back please and her file."

No... anything but my file... I thought.

" alright then let me grab it" the manager said as he searched for my file with all the other girls documents.

"S...S..S... oh Sophie Winters!, here is her file" the manager said as he handed Evan my folder full of papers.

"Thank you And please take her and punish her well." Evan said as he handed me to the manager by shoving me.

Uh oh... I'm gonna die I thought.

" very well then, Miss Winters come with me to the Chamber Room please" the manager said as he took my things away from me and handed them to another male staff awaiting orders.

I Felt a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oh no... some one help me... I'm surely gonna die tonight I thought.

I followed him down a series of hallways until we arrive at the Chamber Room door.

The manager pulled out some keys and unlocked the door and opened it.

It made a very horrible terrifying creaking noise as it opened... well welcome to my hell...

he shoved me in there and locked the door behind him.

I walked all the way in and there were only two small lights in the ceiling. They didn't even reflect much light at all.

I noticed two females hanging on a wall with... chains on there hands...

one of them looked up at me and said " W-wa-walk a-aw-away. Sa-Save yo-your se-self"

I noticed her eyes gotten wider and her body started shaking. And the other girl looked like she was knocked out. I was about to ask what she was scared of but all the sudden I got hit very hard by some foreign object that it was enough to knock me out cold.

I woke up to my body shivering with the cold air around me... brrr... why is it so cold in here? I open my eyes and I see that I'm only in my undergarments... oh no I thought.

Some one help me...

I looked around and I noticed I was chained to the wall and couldn't move.

I kept looking around and noticed a male figure in front of me.

I asked it " w-what are y-you going to do to m-me?"

He didn't respond. He held up some kind of long string and it looked like a whip...

Uh oh... I'm either going to get tortured until I almost reach death or I'm gonna die tonight I thought.

He cane closer and started to whip my legs both of them... ugh... that hurt a lot to the point I screamed in pain.

He did it again and again and again hitting everything on my legs. I continued to scream bloody murder and beg for him to stop. But he didn't.

I was losing so much blood I surely thought I was gonna die.

Then he whipped both of my sides... I cried and screamed in pain.

I can't take this anymore... some one kill me now or save me... I thought.

Then he gave me one huge final whip and that was my chest.

I screamed sooo loud that it echoed outside of the hallways. I continued to cry in pain... I was losing so much blood that I couldn't see straight.

I then noticed the chains are being taken off my arms. I fall to the ground with a thud.

I suddenly see footsteps approach me in my very blurry vision... then suddenly I black out completely...

Where am I?

Am I dead?

No I can't be dead...

I can hear faint voices in the background

Did some one save me from my torment?

BEEP BEEP BEEP *

Wait... what's that I hear?

BEEP BEEP BEEP *

Am I hooked up to a machine?

BEEP BEEP BEEP *

I slowly got enough courage to attempt to open my eyes and I notice I'm in a white room.

I'm in a bed... I look at my arms... all bandaged up... what happened to me?

I look around more and I see a heart monitor machine...

just what exactly happened to me?

suddenly I hear a knock on my door.

I turned my head to see who it was.

"W-who are y-you?" I ask with a shaky voice.

The male came up to me and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Hey sis" he said

" Jo-Johnathan... just how? I- I thought you died when I was six years old? How are you h-here?" I asked him desperately

He chuckled a bit and said " well what mom did was all a lie... she put me up for adoption. She told the government that she could only care for you and not me. Why cause I knew she favorited you more than anything. After I turned 18 I joined the Companion Management Program where they pay me good money to help get the girls to a good male companion. I was working the asylum that you were in. But you were already taken. Two days after I arrived you came back and I secretly watched and listened to the buyer and the managers conversation about you. When I saw you I knew you were my sister cause of your eyes. You always had Hazel green eyes. I disappeared after he took you to the Chamber Room. An hour later I came back to the room he took you in and I saw you out cold and blood everywhere. I immediately put you on a stretcher and took you to the ICU room. I been watching over you since."

I look at him shocked completely.

Why would he come back now after all this time? Did he even bother to look for me and mom after he turned a certain age?

" moms dead" I told him

" oh I know, it was in the local newspaper about the robbing and murder. Also two days later your face was posted in every news paper and news out there. You are now considered a missing person. The reward to find you is $1,000. I guess Aunt Teri did something not sure." He said

" how did you know I lived with Aunt Teri?"

I asked him suspiciously

" oh I just knew, it's not like I know everything geez sis!" He said sternly to me

" Did you kill mom?" I asked

Wait... why did I ask that I thought... now he's gonna think that I'm accusing him of murder.

He got really mad and yelled " DON'T YOU EVER SAY OR ASK ME THAT AGAIN! NO I DIDN'T KILL MOM... I was in town when I wanted to surprise both of you... but no one was at the house and it was destroyed. So I went to Aunt Teri's house to see if you were there. Me and her talked for hours about you and how you disappeared about you having a job and never came back home that night. She's really worried"

I look down in sadness...

This is all my fault...

My brother signed and said " look I have to go before they notice I'm related to you so for now on if you see me on the floor here at the asylum... think of me just as one of those male staff okay. Just for your safety. See you later sis."

He got up and left.

I'm now left alone here in this uncomfortable bed with a IV through my arm giving me fluids.

Am I ever going to get out of here? I thought.

I wonder if this is where I'm supposed to be...

here... living a horrible abused and tortured life being traded as a companion to help males with there chores or needs.

Is my prince in shining armor ever coming?

I guess I can only hope but just wait...

I finally fell asleep as my thoughts run deep.

Oh I only hope I have a peasant dream tonight...

Oh my savior in shinning armor... where are you?


	10. Chapter 10: The Caretaker

*THREE DAYS LATER*

It's been three days since I returned to this everlasting life called hell...

I got out of the ICU yesterday, the male Doctor said that I need to take it easy and rest. Also to not cause any more trouble with the next companion that I get. Like I'm even going to get a new one... especially since that idiot probably wrote something in my report that would make no one want me and me... being stuck here forever.

I lied on my now nasty bed... and yes I still have the same room as last time... I let my thoughts go wild with thinking that I may never get out of here to I may be executed and to possibly never get to return home. Oh did I forget to mention that they took all of our electronics? Yeah... we can't really get ahold of anyone honestly. It's like prison but worse.

My thoughts get interrupted when I hear a loud knock on my Door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

A male staff opened my door... trust me I wish I was my brother but I don't care anymore.

" come down to the main lobby in 5 minutes. The supervisor wants to speak with you about your actions a few days ago." He told me as he closed the door.

Great... they are probably gonna send me off again or kill me. One of those options.

I get myself prepared and ready. I walk down to the main lobby and I see the manager, the supervisor, and some one else that I don't even know. What's going on here? I thought.

They told me to sit down at a chair they put out for me. So I sat down and listened to what they had to say.

The manager suddenly spoke " Miss Winters, do you know why we called you down here?"

I shook my head no as a response.

The supervisor cleared his throat and said " You are the first one ever in history for this program to come back in 1-2 days time and get punished for your actions. For that we have to let you go."

My spirit beamed up and I spoke " Sir, does that mean I get to go home?"

Please say yes... I thought

" no exactly, you will be staying with one of our top caretakers. His name is Henry. Since you have such horrible injuries from your legs, side and your chest. You could have died if one of our second- in-command didn't see you and took you to the ICU right away. Darling... I'm sorry but, due to your injuries you can't be bought from a companion buyer. We don't want our customers have a bad reputation about us." The supervisor responded.

" I have a question.", I asked.

"Go ahead"

"Since I have to stay with the caretaker, is that my forever home?"

Then he responded " no darling, once one of our top doctors say that you are well and healthy again, you will return here and be bought like everyone else. Also if you behave I will completely remove the previous buyers hateful comment about you. He said and I quote " She is very stubborn, doesn't listen, and disobeys every order. She could not complete her tasks that was given by me. She had a very bad attitude. And etc so forth. Do not buy her cause you will regret it and just waste your money." I know your family well... I knew your father as we were childhood friends. But I know you have no such attitude or anything of a sort. So if you behave I will void it completely. Understand Sophia?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Good, you will be leaving right away to go to the caretaker. We have new buyers coming in, in about 10 minutes so we need to get everything prepared. Go grab your things and meet us by the entrance in 5." He said to me

I nodded in understanding and walked back to my room quickly packed everything I had left with me and got to the entrance. The male staff from earlier was waiting for me and told me to get everything in the car and get in and buckle up which I did. We drove a long 1-2 hours it seems and we finally arrived at this nice log cabin. We pulled up and as we did, we saw Henry walk out the front door.

We both got out and I gathered my things and he came to me and said " welcome, I'm the care taker. I'll be taking good care of you while your in healing and I'll make sure your never bored. I'm not like those companion buyers that make you do things, help Yourself to any food you want and bed and bath time will not have a schedule. You are free to roam around in the cabin as long as you don't venture outside of it. Okay? Those are the only rules I can think of so come on in and enjoy it while you can"

I thanked the driver and Henry for letting come here and I entered the cabin.

I went up a flight of stairs and entered a room that was a pretty beige color with light brown wooden floors. It had a nice comfy bed with fluffy blankets. And just everything for a relaxing vacation it seems like. I unpacked everything and looked out the window with the beautiful sunset.

Well... at least I didn't die. Maybe this Henry is a bit nice than I think. I hope he won't use his kindness to get to me in any harmful way.

I got into bed and let the beautiful sunset take over... the fact that it was the most beautiful thing I seen. Made my heart flutter with happiness and warmth for the very first time... in along time actually... it reminds me of my mom... oh mom... why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? I hope you are watching over me and protecting me from evils harm... as the sunset more and more into darkness I feel into my deep slumber... the nicest sleep I've gotten in a long time.

Maybe... my life isn't too bad after all.


End file.
